


A Little Person To Be Loved

by prettypurpleflower



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s behavior at the birthday party of Sam’s daughter gets Kurt thinking…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Person To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Edy's awesome headcanons on Twitter.

'Aww, aren’t you a pretty little lady? Did mommy pick your dress?’ Sebastian smiled at the girl in front of him. His knees were starting to hurt a bit from all the crouching, but he refused to talk to any of the kids while looking down at them. Zoe giggled.

‘No! I did it!’ Sebastian opened his eyes and mouth wide in surprise.

‘ _You_ did it? You’re a big girl already, aren’t you? No wonder, it’s your birthday!’ She nodded wildly. Suddenly she yawned widely, then her gaze turned sheepish and she held her arms out towards him.

‘Carry me, uncle Sebby?’

‘Of course, Zo’ Sebastian said and gently picked her up. Immediately she snuggled her head against his neck, her eyes closed. He rested his head softly against her and began slowly swaying from one side to the other.

~

Not too far away Rachel nudged Kurt lightly, effectively tearing his attention away from the scene he had just witnessed.

‘They’re really cute together, aren’t they? He’s good with all the kids,’ she said, her smile showing nearly all of her teeth. Kurt’s eyes shone with pride and love for his husband. Sometimes it still overwhelmed him, how lucky Sebastian made him feel.

‘He isn’t just good with them, they all adore him. I honestly wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes a few times now.’ He shook his head in fond disbelief. In their mid-twenties, when they had begun dating, it was all about fun. For the first time in his life, Kurt felt free and reckless, ready to celebrate life itself. And wasn’t the most glorious way to celebrate by being oh so in love? They hit every gay bar in New York they could find, tried out every cocktail imaginable and had sex on every surface they deemed appropriate enough – which mainly just included the criterion of being _stable_ enough. When Kurt agreed to date Sebastian, he hadn’t wasted even one thought to the future. They knew that people expected them to have a fallout of epic extent and never talk again, but gradually they both calmed their lives down and the anticipated breakup never happened. Considering how hateful their acquaintanceship had started out, it was a miracle to Kurt that the safest place he could imagine had somehow turned out to be Sebastian’s arms. There were so many sides Sebastian revealed of himself little by little that Kurt had never expected Sebastian to possess, he really shouldn’t be surprised that his husband had a way with kids as well.

Rachel snapped her finger in front of his face. ‘Have you even listened to me, lovebird?’

Kurt grinned at her. ‘Sorry, just thinking. Repeat it?’

‘I just said it’ll be great when you have your own kids. I mean, look around, _everyone_ is having kids now. Of course they are, we all welcomed the big 3 now, we should see it as the prime of our lives and I for one…’

Kurt drowned her out, trying to contain his shock. _Kids_? Other people’s kids he could deal with. He even liked it when he babysat one of their friends’ kids with Sebastian. But their own kids? Was he that old already? Did he even want kids? His eyes wandered towards Sebastian again, who had sat down on one of the ugly and far too uncomfortable lawn chairs, Sam’s daughter still on his lap. Kurt rarely found himself as confused as in this moment. One side of him wanted to panic. It obviously wasn’t even a question whether Sebastian wanted to be a parent. What if he found out he didn’t want kids, but Sebastian insisted? Would he even be a good dad? The rest of him wanted nothing more than to go over to his husband and wrap his arms around him and just let it happen. It hit Kurt like an oncoming train. He had been too blind to see it, but… This had been coming a long time now, hadn’t it?

~

On their way home, Sebastian smirked at Kurt playfully. ‘So, what was going on with you today, grumpy? You seemed awfully brooding and quiet.’

‘You were really chummy with Zoe and the other kids,’ Kurt said in a neutral tone. Sebastian’s smirk turned into a soft smile.

‘Oh, yeah. They’re all so fantastic, don’t you think? Tiny individuals and they all have huge personalities already. I really can’t wait to see the people they’ll be when they’re all grown up. Although… they’re so cute, I wouldn’t mind them to stay so tiny. Especially Zoe is such a sweetheart, right? I can’t believe she’s four already.’

‘It’s been four years and I still can’t believe Sam named her after an Avatar actress,’ Kurt quipped, making Sebastian laugh out loud.

‘It could be worse. At least it’s a nice name, no matter where he got the inspiration. We can almost be glad Rachel hasn’t gotten pregnant, yet. You know exactly how she’ll name her children. It’s gonna be Barbra and Bette and whatever people’s names on Broadway are nowadays.’ Sebastian smirked, but it slipped when he noticed Kurt’s expression had become contemplative again. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was going on.

‘Do you want a child?’

For a second it crossed Sebastian’s mind to joke about Kurt buying things on the black market again, but he could see how serious his husband was. Maybe this wasn’t a discussion they should be having on a sidewalk in the middle of the night.

‘You know I’d like that,’ he whispered.

‘Do you want _us_ to become parents?’ Sebastian nodded again and looked at Kurt intently.

‘The question is what do _you_ want? We both know that I’d agree any day. You never seemed like it was extremely high on your bucket-list at the moment.’  
‘It wasn’t, but… I watched you today and I thought about it and… I think I want our own tiny person, too.’ Suddenly it became hard for Sebastian to breath and trying everything to hold the tears back, he forced himself to just beam at Kurt instead, who continued in a more confident tone.

‘I know that you have so much love to give and I’m starting to believe I have a lot of love to give, too. I… I don’t even care how. I just know that it’d would make us happy and that we could make a child really happy. Our own little person to love and care for, nobody at the end of the day to take him or her with them again. A family, Seb.’

Sebastian swallowed once, twice. He had always been convinced that Kurt would love to have a family some day, Sebastian just hadn’t counted on it happening sooner rather than later. Cupping Kurt’s face with his hands, Sebastian brought their lips together in a short but passionate kiss. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

‘Let’s not rush this. We can sleep a few nights over it, think it through. Maybe get more information.’ The words were obviously difficult to get out for Sebastian, he truly didn’t want to talk Kurt out of it. Kurt wasn’t married to him for nothing, however. A knowing smile on his face, he took Sebastian’s hand and continued walking.

‘Of course we’ll get info and think about it. I just wanted to let you know… I’m ready. We’re ready.’


End file.
